


Friends in the Unlikeliest of Places

by Nackles42



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Guilt, He tries so hard, Homophobia, I'm so sorry for chapter two, M/M, Monsterphobia, Papyrus is an amazing friend, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is bi, Reader is male, Sans is a great shoulder to cry on, Sans is mysterious, Slow Burn, and by that I mean Reader gets the skele-dong, and you need it, author's first fic, but I promise it's important for character development, reader is not a weaboo(even if it seems like it), smut chapters marked with an asterisk in the title, tags will be updated as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nackles42/pseuds/Nackles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just a college student going about his everyday life, when suddenly you meet up with some great friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey please bear with me this is my first fic so please tell me what you liked and didn't like. Thanks.

BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
"Augh, morning already?"  
You look up and glance at the clock. It read 7:00. You had to almost literally drag yourself out of bed, but you did and got in the shower. Now completely awake and alert, you went downstairs to make breakfast. You put bread in the toaster and got out the peanut butter and jam. While you made yourself your toast, you thought in your head about how monotonous your life really was. Once you had your toast, you got dressed. You put on your favorite blue T-shirt and black shorts with a black hoodie and black sneakers. Then you brushed your teeth, grabbed your backpack and phone, and ran to school. You were in college and taking an animation class there. 

Once you got there, you kind of glossed over the lecture and just kept working on the animation you had been doing. You took out your laptop and USB pen tablet and drew. It wasn't much, but you liked it. It was a dorky anime-esque fight between two original characters. The good guy did look quite a bit like you with your blue and black color scheme and long-ish brown hair that went to their shoulders. Even your speech mannerisms were similar. Anyone that knew you would instantly see you in the character, but those that don't wouldn't care. Oh well. 

Soon, lunch break hit, and you were near the front of the line. You got a salad with grilled chicken strips and went to sit down and eat. Unsurprisingly, you were the only one who sat there. Ever since you broke up with your girlfriend, she told the whole school you were bi. Apparently, pretty much everyone is homophobic or biphobic or whatever. It was fine. You liked being alone anyways.  
... Yep. You liked it. 

You did hear something cool as you were eating from someone at another table.. Something called AnimeCon was coming up over the weekend. Cool! Maybe then you could get a new fresh start with some friends. You excitedly put it in your calendar and resumed eating. 

Eventually, you got home. You really stopped finding anything interesting to happen at school. If you didn't still want your animation degree, you wouldn't even go to college anymore. You decided to grab a yogurt and put on some music. Ever since the monsters came out of Mount Ebott, you expected your life to change for the better. It hadn't really. Everything was still pretty much the same. There was one cool thing though and that was their celebrity, the robotic pop star Mettaton. You really liked their song titled "Death by Glamour". It always helped you feel motivated to do things. You ate your yogurt and kept animating. You were so transfixed with your music and animating that you almost didn't realize your phone ringing.

"Oh, hey Mom. What's up?"  
"Hey kid. Just wanted to make sure every thing was okay. I know life can be difficult after a breakup and I wanted to make sure you know that I'm always here for you.  
"Oh.. Um, Mom, that happened about a month ago. I'm pretty much over it by now. Thanks though."  
"Then why am I just now hearing about this?!" She sounded furious.  
"Maybe because I'm an adult now and I can handle my own problems?"  
"Still, you should've told me these things."  
"Sorry." you mumble.  
"I also called to make sure you were coming to Thanksgiving in a couple months. Since your girlfriend left, I would really appreciate it if you would spend some time with your family."  
"Will do. See ya then."

You then hung up and sighed. You had moved out for a reason. Ever since your dad died, your mom had been drinking and you just couldn't stand being around her when she was drunk. Oh well. It's a family event, so she's not even going to THINK about being drunk on Thanksgiving. 

Right? 

You decided to change the topic to something good. You decided to look up details on the anime convention you heard about earlier. You found out it was Saturday and Sunday and people could being their laptops to show off their works in order to have it critiqued. You liked this idea a lot. 

You passed the time a bit more by drawing a bit more, then having dinner. You made yourself some frozen pizza. Ah, the life of a college student. Once you got your food, you started watching your favorite anime, Inuyasha, on Hulu on your laptop. Once it was about eight, you curled up in bed, catching up on your fanfictions. It really bothered you how few there were that had male readers, but you figured soon you would start writing some eventually. It was okay, you thought. While you definitely identified as male, your personality seemed a bit more female to you. You were shy and artistic, but you open up really well to close friends. Due to this, you still made do with these female fanfictions. 

By about nine-thirty, you had brushed your teeth and gone to bed, awaiting the next day...


	2. The chapter in which you have flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NOTICE: I have edited this chapter, because I want to change part of the story. This will not affect new readers but older readers should see the changes before going ahead to the later chapers. Thank you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \\_( '-')_/ reader is a sad boi

Ever since you had heard about that anime convention on Wednesday, you felt a little happier, a little more motivated, a little more excited for the days to go by. You paid a bit more attention in your lectures, you hung out a bit more with friends via voice chat, and most of all, you were much more productive with your animation. It was almost finished, which was good, since it was Friday and you'd have to present tommorrow at the convention. It was gonna be great. People would love your animation. 

Right? 

Well, here you were, on a Friday afternoon, with nothing to do. You opened your laptop and checked Skype to see if any of your friends were on. Most of them were offlime, but Jonah was there. Jonah had always been your best friend in high school. He seemed kinda unlike you, in a way. You were kinda introverted, he was pretty outgoing. You two had very different musical tastes. He had a girlfriend and has had many. You... 

Didn't just like girls. 

You brush a tear away as the thought of a memory of six years ago suddenly resurfaces, leaving you to feel it again. 

(Flashback)  
Mom was still off at work, and you finally had mustered the courage to tell your dad you were bi. He was sitting down at the table, on his laptop, probably doing some adult thing that even if he told you about it, you still you wouldnt understand. Oh well. Whatever he was doing, it didn't matter. You were going to tell him and it was going to be now. 

"Hey, Dad? Are you busy? I need to talk to you about something."  
"Alright, ----------. Give me just a minute to finish this."  
"Dad, please? It's reeeeeeeally important."  
"Can't it wait a minute?"  
"Dad, no. It's that... I'm bi," 

As soon as that last word left your lips, your dad's expression froze up.  
"B-bi? A-as in someone who likes b-both guys and g-girls?"  
You nod your head slowly.  
"I'm sorry, give me some time to myself, I need to think this over."

"okay" you barely manage to get out.  
Once he's gone, you immediately start thinking of all the possible wrongs you just did. But... He was gonna find out sooner or later anyway, so it couldn't be that bad. 

Right? 

Thirty minutes later, you begin to worry about what happened. You decide to knock on your parent's room's door and ask: "Dad? You ok? You've been in there a while, I was worried." 

When you don't get a responce, your blood runs cold and you rush open the door. You run in... 

And see... 

Your flashback faded to white. You couldn't handle those kinda of memories right now. You needed time to think.

You check your laptop. 

Jonah (6:52:03): hey, you wanna play something?  
\------ (6:52:43): not in the mood right now.  
Jonah (6:53:06): hey, u ok?  
\------ (6:53:32): no. 

You then shut off your laptop and look at the time. Oh gosh it was nearing dinner soon.  
You quickly make some instant mashed potatoes and gravy and oh gosh do you eat. Only after you eat about three bowls, you finally feel full.  
Other than your mom, nobody else knew about what happened that day.

Nobody else needed to know.  
You just wanted to sleep.  
And sleep you did.


	3. An Otaku Dinosaur, a Tall Fish Lady and a Fashion-Bot walk into an Anime Convention....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright, no more sad (for now)

BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP  
BEEP BEEP

With a wild slap, the beeping stopped. Slowly, you opened your eyes. You knew today was different, but you didn't know what made it that way. 

"Augh, my head…"

You opened up your phone calendar and looked at the date. You then realized it was the anime convention today. It was 7:30 and you had to be there by nine in order to present your work. After eating a breakfast of toast and coffee, you packed up your backpack quickly, putting in your laptop, phone, snacks, water bottle, pen tablet, and some other little things. Once that was done, you took a quick shower, and checked your phone again and it was 8:07. 

Then you got dressed. You put on a black T-Shirt with a white circle on it, a pair of dark blue shorts, your blue hoodie and your black sneakers. Before you left, you brushed your hair real quickly. It wasn’t too fancy, but it looked better than it did having rolled out of bed. Finally, you grabbed your star-shaped amulet and your crystal bracelet for good luck. You were finally ready.

Once you were ready to go and you got on the bus to get to the convention, it was 8:15. If everything worked out the way you expected, and it should, you’d get there at about 8:45. You sighed. It was times like these you wanted to have a car so you could drive around and not be reliant on public transport, but you knew you didn’t have the money, and you weren’t going to ever step even close to a loan. You were barely making it by as is, and you couldn’t ever imagine yourself ever having enough money to afford a car or pay off a loan that big. Oh well. You pulled out your phone and played some games on it to kill some time. When your stop was called, you got off the bus and got in line.

When you got to the front of the line, and got approved to enter, you went to the exhibition area and set up your stuff at your station, E6. You sat down, set your laptop and pen tablet up, and finished up the last part of the animation.

It didn’t take too long until people came by. Quite a few people saw your animation and liked it. They asked for your card, and you gave them one. Quite a few people just passed by too, but then there was one person, or rather, a monster, who talked to you. She was a yellow dinosaur- looking monster wearing a white lab coat. What she said took you by surprise.

"I’m sorry?" You replied.

"I-I said that I liked your cosplay. It looks s-spot on!"

You took a second to think about this. You weren’t cosplaying. "Hey, I didn’t mean for any of this-" 

"O-OH! You… You said the line PERFECTLY!"

You were starting to get annoyed. "Listen. I have no idea WHAT you're talking about. I'm not cosplaying. I'm not roleplaying. I seriously cannot understand what you're going on about right now."

"Y-You mean you AREN'T Captain Sengu from the anime 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie'?"

You reply honestly. "No. In fact, I've never heard of that anime. 

"Sorry. W-Well, on another note, I do really like your animation."

You smiled again.

"And I swear it isn't just because these characters look like my favorite anime characters."

You frowned slightly.

"Well, if you're here, there's probably some other anime you watch, right?"

If the hall wasn't so empty, you might have not kept talking with her, but you did. You told her about Inuyasha, as well as a few more of your favorite animes.

"I've heard of those. You know, MMKC is pretty similar to those ones. Maybe sometime y-you could try them out. Or not. No pressure." You nod and say that you'll give it a shot. "I should probably get going. S-See other panels, ya know?" You nod. "Well, be seeing you!"

She starts looking around, a bit confused. You think you hear her whispering, "Now, where did they go..."

You go into your bag to grab some water and hear a very loud woman yelling.

"ALPHYS! We've been looking all over for you! Tell us next time you run off to see this... admittedly very good cosplayer. Wait. ARE YOU CAPTAIN SENGU?" You look up and see a tall fish monster with a red ponytail wearing dark armor everywhere except her head. 

"Um. It's not a costume." Whoever this woman was, you weren't very interested in her, but moreso the VERY good Mettaton cosplay behind her.

"SURE, it isn't, punk. Look, whoever you hired to make you that cosplay, I NEED THEIR NUMBER."

"U-Undyne! Calm down. It's not a cosplay, j-just a big coindidence." You see the fish woman, apparently Undyne, frown a bit. "I was dissapointed too."

"Um... hey." You interject. "Sorry for the confusion, but I just wanted to say something." You point at the Mettaton cosplay. "That is a very good cosplay. Very believeable. Almost had me fooled there. You know, maybe you should go professional with the--"

"Darling. Do you think anyone could ever imitate ME?" 

Your eyes widen. "Wait, you're real? But..."

After talking about how Mettaton was real and how Alphys created him, you four started discussing anime.

"Y-You know, maybe we should invite this human to our next anime watching night!" Alphys suddenly suggested.

"That sounds like fun, but I'd hate to intrude." You said. "Oh, and my name is ______."

Time had passed really quickly and next time you realized, it was 10:30. The monsters had places to go, but you traded phone numbers. Now you had Alphys, Undyne, and FABULOUS_LEGBOT (Mettaton insisted on it) as new contacts. The rest of the day was pretty slow and boring. At 5:30 you went home, and loaded up this 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie' on your Tablet's Netflix. You learned two things almost right away.

The first was that it was nothing like Inuyasha.

The second was that you learned where Alphys's inspiration for Mettaton was. Tall, humanoid robots with black and pink fashion schemes? Yep, that was MMYC.

It was about 7:30 and you were making dinner. you grabbed some kielbasa from the fridge, sliced and cooked it over the stove, and on another burner, made some cheesy scalloped potatoes. You were just waiting for a bit to let everything cook, when you got a text.

From: Alphys 7:37  
hey i got the a-ok for you to come over on tuesday night at 7 for the anime viewing. ill send you my address in a min ^.^

You quickly replied back.

From: ______ 7:38  
Sounds great! I'm excited!

You turned off the heat, and as the burners were cooling a bit, Alphys sent you her address. You saved it to her contact and served yourself dinner.

As you were eating, you realized you hadn't been paying much attention to your bracelet. the heart was glowing purple, which was normal, but the thing was it was brighter than usual. Or maybe it was just your imagination. Oh well. Once you were done, you realized you were exhausted from your day, so you watched some more anime and went to bed.


	4. Anime is real

The days between the convention and Tuesday simply flew by. You kept in contact with the three you met through text, but you were very excited to go see them in real life, and meet their friends.

You were getting ready to leave for Alphys' house. You put on black shorts, a blue tee shirt, black sneakers, your backpack, your star amulet and your wristband. Quickly, you thought to bring a snack, so you grabbed an unopened bag of cheese flavored mini pretzels and put it in your bag. Satisfied, you grabbed your blue hat and bike helmet and wheeled your bike out of your garage.

It was nice being able to ride a bike. It was your only means of transport besides the bus and your own two feet, not to mention you could use the excursive. It's not that you were fat, in fact you were a bit on the skinny side, but you could really stand to get out more. Either way, bike riding is strangely therapeutic, and before you know it, you're at the address. When you get there, you notice a few other cars... And is that a green tricycle? Oh well. You've sure seen weirder. You were going over to the house of a dinosaur lady and her fashion-bot with all their friends to go watch anime. You really shouldn't be questioning a tricycle.

Either way, you parked your bike next to the tricycle, took off your helmet and walked up Alphys’ steps. You knocked on the door. 

“______! N-nice to see you! Y-you’re just in time. E-everyone else is in the living room. I’m just finishing up on the snacks. M-make yourself comfortable.”

“Hey! Glad to be here. I brought some snacks too,” you say, giving her the pretzels. She thanks you and you walk off into the living room.

“THERE YOU ARE, PUNK! SIT DOWN WHILE I INTRODUCE YOU TO EVERYONE!”

After checking your ear to make sure you didn’t go deaf, you do as the fish lady tells you to do and sit down in-between her and a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie.

“HELLO, HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE!” The voice comes from a very tall skeleton sitting on the floor on a cushion. He’s next to Mettaton and a small child with a striped sweater.

Between Undyne and this ‘Papyrus’ fellow, you’re not sure your eardrums can stand much more of this. “Hey, I’m ______. I met Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton at an anime convention and she invited me here. I’m excited to meet you. 

The other skeleton sitting next to you is the next one to talk. “heya, kiddo. the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya, kid. here, let’s shake hands. i heard thats how humans make friends.

“Uh… yeah, sure.” You say. You reach out and shake the skeleton’s hand. As you do, a rippling fart noise permeates the air. Your face goes red. “Sans! What the heck!” You pull your hand away. You whisper to yourself, “What the heck did I get into….”

“sorry kid. I thought you’d like that joke better. i mean, i found it pretty humerus.”

You crack a smile at that. You’ve always appreciated a good pun. “It’s alright. No kneed to worry about it.” Papyrus groans and Sans chuckles.

“Darling, if you’re going to turn into one of them, I’m not going to invite you back~” Mettaton playfully warns.

Everyone’s quiet, and you hear a small voice. It’s very quiet, and you have to lean in a bit to hear them. It’s coming from the human child. They’re wearing a blue and purple striped sweater. 

“Hi. My name’s Frisk.”

“Nice to meet you, Frisk.” You reply back.

Alphys then walks in holding a few bowls. One filled with popcorn, one with chips, and one with your pretzels. “I-I assume you guys already met each other. Everyone okay with watching t-this one?” Alphys asks, holding an anime case. It’s not one you recognize. Everyone says something in agreement. 

As the intro rolls in, you look at everyone in the room. Mettaton, Papyrus and Frisk are all in front near the TV, completely engaged in the show. Undyne and Alphys are sitting next to each other to your right. They seem focused on the show but are also holding each other. They look pretty cute together, you admit to yourself. Finally is Sans, to your left. He doesn’t seem to be paying much attention to the show, more looking at Mettaton and Papyrus, or at you. You quickly mention you’re going to go grab more chips. They say OK, and you go out of the room.

You’re just putting the bag back when you turn around and bump into Sans.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“’sokay. listen, buddy. i just had a question for ya. whered you get that wristband on your arm?”

“Um…” You shift a little. “I’m not sure. My dad gave it to me when I was young.”

“all right. we should get back. theyre probably expecting us.”

When you guys got back, both of you focused on the show a bit more. It was about nine-thirty when Alphys decided to call it a night. You all said your goodbyes to each other.  
“Would you guys mind exchanging phone numbers? I had a great time hanging out with you all and I want to again some time.” You ask.

“OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO KEEP IN CONTACT WITH YOU FROM NOW ON!”

“yeah sure kid. you seem cool enough.”

Frisk just nods.

As you leave, you check your phone. There are three new contacts: Frisk, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, and sans. As you’re putting on your helmet, you notice Papyrus getting into a bright red sports car, and Sans getting on that tricycle you saw earlier. You raise an eyebrow at Sans and he just shrugs. You roll your eyes and ride off.

That was fun, you thought to yourself. You had been on your way home for a while, and thought you saw Sans ahead of you. You slowed down, and eventually stopped.

“Sans? How did you get ahead of me?” He just shrugs. “Wait. This is your house?” You laugh. “That’s crazy! My place is just a few houses down!” He looks a bit surprised. He walks up to you. You point at your house. “Yep, I live right over there.”

“heh, that’s cool. paps will be so excited to hear that. hes taken a real liking to you.” You smile at that and wave goodbye to him.

When you got home, you flopped down on your bed and fell asleep.


	5. A Royal Task

For the first time in a while, your morning didn’t start with an alarm clock, and gosh were you thankful for it. You rolled over and grabbed your phone off the charger to find a new text.

From: sans (Yesterday 11:39 PM)

heya kiddo. i know this is a bit short notice, but frisk wouldnt stop talking about you to their mom, and now she really wants to meet you. we're all meeting at her house tonight for dinner if you want to come. paps and i could pick you up on the way.

You quickly rattle off a reply.

From: _______ (8:32 AM)

Hey Sans! I’d love to come. Should I bring something?

You quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a blue tee, then headed downstairs to make some coffee and toast. Once your food is ready and you’re eating it while checking the internet on your phone, you get a ping.

From: sans (8:43 AM)

sounds good. i think shes got everything covered, but if you wanted to bring something extra, im sure she’d be happy. im not sure what she's making, but i know shes making her butterscotch-cinnamon pie to go along with it. we’ll pick you up at five?

From: ______ (8:45 AM)

Alright, sounds great. See ya there!

You decide to go down to the store to pick up some groceries. You get some more bread, some juice, a couple other things, and the things to make your dessert for tonight. When you get home and get the groceries put away, it’s nine-thirty. You decide you should get to baking.

After preheating your oven to 425, you pull out a 9x13 baking dish and a medium bowl. You grab eggs, flour, sugar, milk, you already know this recipe by heart. You’re stirring the chocolatey mix in the bowl and add in something just a little bit special. Once it’s all fully incorporated, you pour it into the pan and were just about to put it in the oven. Baking reminded you of the nice times in your childhood. You were reminded of days spend making cookies or cupcakes or brownies with your mom. It was a nice time. A carefree time.

You’re brushing away a tear as you put on your mitts and put the pan in the oven. You set your timer and go to clean up the area.

About half an hour later, at 10:20, you inspect your creation, and take it out of the oven. Taking another look at it, it looks great. One of your best batches. The pan is filled with what looks to be a pure chocolate block. But it’s not. They're brownies, just like you’d find in a bakery. It only made sense. You had been taught how to make them by the owner of the bakery. Your mom.

You put the pan of brownies in the fridge to help them set so you could cut them, and checked the time. 10:30. It was a bit too early for lunch, but you were pretty hungry. You settle for having a yogurt from the fridge. You take the time to relax and play a game on your 3DS. It was an RPG, where you controlled this boy in a red hat and a striped shirt and his friends. It was a charming and quirky little game that was recommended to you by a friend. It actually had a pretty serious story, but it was covered up by silly humor and a bright art style. It was a lot of fun and you got absorbed in it easily. You didn't even remember what the characters were named, you renamed them Nate, Sarah, Kevin and Jack. You had already recruited the first three heroes and we're just about to beat a boss. With a powerful PSI Candy from Nate, the boss was finished.

You had lost track of time, and the next time you checked, it was 1:25. You decided to make yourself a grilled cheese sandwich for lunch. You always put little bits of ham I. Your grilled cheeses and that was very delicious. About 15 minutes later, you started eating, and about 10 more minutes later, it was all done. 

After cleaning up, you grabbed a large Tupperware container, your brownie pan, and a knife. You cut up all the brownies into little 1.5 inch squares and put them in the plastic container. The smell of chocolate filled the air, and it was times like these you really liked. You checked the time, and it was 2:00. You had dinner with Frisk’s mom tonight, and you just realized something.

Frisk was the ambassador.

Frisk was taken in by the king and queen.

Frisk’s mom was the queen.

You were having dinner with the queen tonight.

Oh, gosh. This could be a problem. You didn’t have much of anything that was fancy enough for a queen, but you calmed down a bit. If you had to dress fancy, Sans probably would have told you about that. You still should dress nice, but you don't need a tux or anything.

You settle on a dark blue collared button-up cotton shirt and a pair of black slacks. It wasn't too fancy, but it also was respectful. Not to mention, it was fairly comfortable, too. Problem solved.

You went back to your 3DS and played a bit more of that game. It was about 4:00 when you stopped. You should make sure everything is all ready. You grabbed your phone (and 3DS) and put both of them in your pockets. You put on those clothes you designated earlier, and put on a pair of plain, all black sneakers. You double checked your brownies and put them in a bag. Everything was all set. It was 4:30 and you received a text.

From: sans (4:31 PM)

you all ready?

From ______ (4:32)

Yeah, sure. All set.

You keep telling yourself that it's all cool, you have nothing to worry about. Within a few minutes, the skeleton bros showed up, and you got in the car.

You knew this was going to be one weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who knows what game you were playing, it's a great one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Meeting the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've been going through some stuff IRL that I'd rather not discuss here, but I'm gonna keep on writing for you guys.
> 
> Also I'm gonna use a more regular schedule now. Anyway, thanks.

“heh, you look great, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Sans. You and Papyrus both look great too.”  
From the backseat, you could somewhat make out what each of them were wearing. Sans had on a black vest and cyan dress shirt, but no tie. At least you weren’t too underdressed. He was also wearing a pair of black slacks, and some kind of black footwear, you couldn’t tell. Papyrus had a similar outfit, but with an orange shirt instead of a cyan one.

“THANK YOU, HUMAN. I KNOW I AM VERY GREAT, BUT SEEING YOU AND SANS DRESS UP IS A NICE CHANGE.” You glance over at Sans and raise an eyebrow at him. He just shrugs in response and the two of you let it go.

It takes about twenty minutes to reach the queen's house. You take a moment to think about how long it would've taken to get here without a car, and you shudder. You’re getting out of the car and you get a good look at the house. It looks…

Pretty normal, actually. It’s decently large, but still pretty normal. It’s two stories tall, and plenty of windows. In front of the house are some cars, some you recognise from last night. You grab your brownies and follow Sans and Papyrus to the door. Sans knocks on it.

You hear a woman's voice from the other side of the door. “Who’s there?”

Then Sans replies. “lettuce.”

You turn your head and look at him quizzically. He just has that huge smile, like always. The woman replies. “Lettuce who?”

You pause. Was Sans trying to tell a knock-knock joke to the queen of all people? 

Sans’s grin looks even wider than normal. “lettuce in please.”

You hear quite a bit of laughter from the other side, and the door opens revealing someone you hadn’t seen before. She looked like a goat monster, and she was wearing a long, purple robe with some logo on it. “Oh, Sans. You didn’t have to dress up, you know.”

“Yep. i know. i was pulling a trick of sorts on our new friend here.”

It takes you a few seconds. “Oh, I get it. You knew I’d figure out Frisk’s mom was the queen, and dress fancy. I get in the car, see you two dressed up, relax because I feel like I did the right thing, then we get here, and we’re all overdressed? This seems like awful long lengths to go to trick someone.”

“uhh... bingo?”

“Well, I see you know Sans pretty well now. He’ll trick you every so often, but he doesn't overdo it. Not unless he's got a bone to pick with you, that is…”

Papyrus just groans.

You let out a small laugh.

Sans starts chuckling.

“I suppose I never introduced myself, did I? I am Toriel. Come in, please.”

You’re not sure what to do. Should you act like you’re friends? Should you treat her like royalty? You settle on checking what Sans does, which is taking off his dress shirt to reveal a blue tee-shirt underneath. Papyrus does the same, and he’s wearing the exact same outfit you saw him wearing last night underneath. Or is it another one? You just hope he washes it eventually. Regardless, you decide to follow suit and take off your dress shirt, revealing a black top that is maybe a little bit too small, but it’s quite comfortable. The three of you walk in, then you remember something.

“Oh, by the way, Toriel, I brought some brownies. Should I put them somewhere?”

“Oh, you did not have to do that! Regardless, they look great, dear. I’ll put them over by the dessert table.”

She seemed to be one of those mom friends, quite literally. You were afraid if you weren’t careful, she might adopt you. She seems nice, but you just met her. Come to think of it, you just met all of these people. Granted, they all seem very nice. Papyrus reminds you of a younger kid, full of energy and innocence. He’s great. Undyne, while a bit… forceful, seems to also be relatively harmless. Mettaton is a little flamboyant and perhaps a bit rude, but he’s still cool. Alphys is also really nice and kind. Frisk is a great kid. Sans….

You’re really not sure what to think about him.

He hasn’t done anything to harm or threaten you, but something about him gives off a slight unpleasant vibe. Not sure about that. The fact he pulled you to the side last night was also a bit strange, though.

You shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions already. Get to know them a bit more.

“______? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Just spaced out.” You reply.

“HEY! ______! Great to see you!” came a familiar voice.

I look over at a table. Everyone was sitting there that you saw last night. Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton (You quickly made a mental note to ask someone if Mettaton really needed to eat) and Frisk. You three got your seats at the table. It was a rectangle, with one person at each end, and three on the other sides. Undyne and Alphys sat next to each other on the back row, and Papyrus sat to their left, completing the row. Mettaton was sitting on the right end, Sans on the left, and you, Toriel and Frisk filled in the remaining seats on the other row. After you all said your hellos, Toriel asked the question everybody had been waiting to hear.

“So, who’s hungry?”


	7. A dinner that actually almost doesn't end badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dinner continues and things do things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit.  
> I am so sorry for all this stupidly long wait. Long story short, my dad got in a car accident, and I had so much more stuff to do. I have had no time or motivation. But here I am, however much later, with a new chapter (and actually like a few more made just in case). Regular schedule's coming. Thanks for sticking with me.
> 
> By the way, I edited chapter two. It won't matter too much right now but it might be important to check the update. (Updated Oct 19 2017. If you read chapter 2 after this date, you are fine.)
> 
> Thanks.

Everyone at the table was super excited to eat. They all got up and took their plates to the kitchen. You followed behind. All of the dishes were laid out buffet-style. As you walked up to the dishes, there were many good foods.

  
There was Papyrus’ spaghetti, assorted kebabs from Undyne, Mettaton brought steaks (they were square with grid patterns on them???), Alphys brought sodas, and Toriel made a chicken caesar salad and a plate of…. snails? Eh. There was also a dessert table with your brownies, Toriel’s pie, and some snickerdoodles Frisk made.

  
“oh man, tori. this looks too good!” Sans said.

  
“YEAH! THANK YOU, QUEEN TORIEL!” Papyrus replied.

  
“This stuff looks great! Thanks for inviting me, guys!” You said.

  
“No problem, my dear.” Toriel reassured.

  
You grabbed a little bit of everything, it all looked so good. Everyone took their seats back at the table. You noticed Papyrus’ plate was filled with only spaghetti and Frisk’s plate was half filled with desserts. You smiled at the group. Everyone was so nice. It had been a while since you had been near so many nice people. You really wanted to hang out with these people more and more.

  
“H-hey, ______? Where’d y-you get that bracelet?” Alphys asked.

  
You looked at your left wrist. The purple heart-shaped crystal was glowing quite brightly.

  
“Not sure, I got it when I was really young. My dad gave it to me.”

  
“Does it have a remote or something? It seems to be getting brighter and darker at times.”

  
“I’m not sure how that works to be honest, it  
seems to be random.”

  
“W-well, is there a battery you’ve changed?”

  
“Nah”

  
“Weird. I-i wonder how it runs then….”

  
“Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much.”

  
As you kept eating, you couldn't help but notice Sans was looking at you. It made you just a little nervous.

  
You decided to break the silence. “So, when do you guys do for a living?”

  
Undyne was the first to respond. “I work for the local police department. I like working there because I get to TAKE DOWN CRIMINALS AND PUT THEM IN THEIR PLACES!” She clearly was passionate about her job. You smiled.

  
Papyrus spoke up next. “I work with Asgore at his flower shop!” Upon seeing your confusion on your face at Asgore’s name, he realized you had never heard of him. “Oh, right! Asgore was our king back when we lived in the underground. He’s a really nice dude, and he’s super fun to hang out with.”

  
“I work at the Monster Elementary School as their principal.” Toriel said. “Humans are welcome too, and Frisk goes there.”

  
“i got a few jobs actually. i work as a security guard at tori’s school, and later i work as a lifeguard at the local pool.” Sans said.

  
“Lifeguard? I didn't know you could swim!” You said.

  
“don’t need to. telekinesis is a much safer method, actually. both of them are super easy jobs cause all i have to do is sit around all day until something happens, which nothing ever does.”

  
“Nice.”

  
“I’m sure you know what I do for a living, darling.” Mettaton said.

  
“Yeah I do! I love your music! Who’s your sound mixer?”

  
“Actually, that’s my cousin Napstablook. He couldn’t show up today, he’s… quite shy.”

  
“That’s OK. I usually am too.” You said.

  
“I-I’m still in college right now. I’m trying to get my PHD in biology right now. I u-used to be the R-Royal Scientist in the Underground, b-but it turns out that my position doesn’t mean much up here.”

  
“it’s ok, alph. you’re still cool.”

  
You smiled at them. This whole thing they had going on here was really nice. You had never had friends like this, or even see people this close. They were like a family. And they seemed to like you, too. Maybe they were that nice to everyone?

 

 

  
Your thought was stopped abruptly by your phone ringing. It was your college calling. Shit. “Hey, sorry. I've got to take this.” You get up and go out front. Sitting down in a lawn chair, you take the call.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hi, this is Brenda from your college staff. I'm calling you today to remind you that you are now three months late on your rent payment. If you don't pay us back by the end of the next week, we will be forced to ask you to vacate our premises.”

  
As she continued to talk, you found it increasingly difficult to hold back tears. You didn't want to be homeless. You had to once in your life, and it fucking sucked.

  
“I understand.” You managed to choke out, and hung up. You just sat there trying to hold back tears. You didn't have the money for this. You really didn't have any options. Your family wasn't an option. Your friends didn't trust you to ever get a job to pay them back, so that was a no. You sat there, knees to your chest, silently crying.

  
And then the front door opened.

  
“kid?”

  
You slumped down a little further, hoping he wouldn't see you. You were so embarrassed to be this emotional around these new people, you really didn't want them to see you like this.

  
It didn't work. Sans was standing next to you.  
“hey. you alright?”

  
You didn't know what to say. You didn't want to tell him everything, but you couldn't hide it very well right now.

  
“I… I'll be alright.” You manage.

  
Sans sits down next to you and puts his arm around your shoulder. His body is surprisingly warm. His jacket is very soft, and it makes you feel kinda nice. “look, kid. i’m not going to press too hard, but if you want anyone to talk to, tori and i are here for you. alright?

  
You silently nod. A few minutes pass like this. “Thanks, Sans. I think I can go back in for now.”

  
“sounds good. here, how about you take my number. so you can text me later?”

  
“Thanks.” You say as Sans takes your phone and puts in a contact. He gives you back your phone and stands up.

  
“let's go. paps was worried sick about you.”  
You walked back into the room and everyone was still chatting. You got some desserts on your plate, a little bit of all of them. You bite into the pie and immediately, your eyes widen. This pie is freaking amazing. Your mood dissolved. The bite immediately fills your mouth with the sweet taste of butterscotch, and then leaves you with a lasting cinnamon flavor, like a snickerdoodle. Frisk’s snickerdoodles were also amazing, with just the right balance of sugar and cinnanon. They fell apart in your mouth and it was an amazing feeling.

  
Toriel’s voice brought you back to reality. “My dear, what did you put in these brownies?”  
“Um, I put a drizzle of peanut butter in it. Why, is it bad?”

  
“No, dear, I simply have never tasted brownies like this. Would you like to trade recipes some day?”

  
“I’d be glad to.”

  
“Alright. If you wish, we can trade phone numbers so we can all talk later.”

  
You agreed, and Tori and Frisk put their numbers in your phone. You did the same to them. When you got your phone back, there were a few new contacts, and a few that were there earlier, but you didn't read earlier..

  
sansational

THEGREATPAPYRUS

Fishwarrior22

Alphys

The Fabulous Mettaton~

Tori

Frisky~

  
As the skeleton brothers drove you home, you sat in the backseat wondering about what was going on with Sans earlier. He did seem to legitimately care about you, which considering he was quite lazy, was funny. It had been a long time since people had cared about you that much.

  
You thanked the kind skeletons, and went to your dorm. On the door was another eviction notice. You sighed and ripped it off the door. You walked in and threw the note in the trash, with the last few you got. You went in your room and decided to take a shower. After stripping and putting on a bathrobe, you headed into the bathroom and looked at yourself in the mirror. It was pretty obvious that you had been crying. You looked awful. You wondered what the monsters thought when they saw you. You definitely needed this shower.

  
You stepped in and turned the water on. You always put the water hot, because the heat helped relax your muscles. Warm showers were amazing for relaxation, in your opinion. They were also nice to give you some time to think. Like think about your new monster friends, especially Sans. Hadn't he been acting really weird when he first met you? Why would he suddenly care so much?  
When you were done with your shower you got a nice glass of hot cocoa. You cuddled up in a bean bag chair and watched more Netflix on your tablet. By 11:00, you started getting ready for bed.

  
It was a great sleep.

  
You dreamed of Sans.

  
The next few days went by without you texting any of your new monster friends (although Frisk was really trying to flirt with you?) You hoped they weren’t being serious, they were like ten years old?

  
Throughout the whole week, you tried to carry on, acting like the imminent threat of being evicted wasn’t looming above you, but after going shopping (you were out of milk), and noticing just how little money you had, it became really difficult to hide it. When you got home, you know what you had to do. You always hated asking people for help, but you were desperate. You took out your phone and opened the text messaging app.

  
You (6:24 PM): sans  
You (6:24 PM): i need help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh, this needs a little bit of angst.  
> *Accidentally spills whole bottle of angst into pot*  
> *Shrugs, pours bottle of fluff into pot, stirs*  
> *Hopes it will all work out*


	8. Changing Location in Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you swallow your pride and ask for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for sticking with me. I promise that I'm getting on a better schedule, which is probably going to be one chapter per weekend. I promise that I've got angst and fluff galore for you all.

Throughout the whole week, you tried to carry on, acting like the imminent threat of being evicted wasn’t looming above you, but after going shopping (you were out of milk), and noticing just how little money you had, it became really difficult to hide it. When you got home, you know what you had to do. You always hated asking people for help, but you were desperate. You took out your phone and opened the text messaging app.

You (6:24 PM): sans

You (6:24 PM): i need help

You hated asking for help, but you really had no other option.

sansational (6:24 PM): whats wrong

You were trying to figure out how to word this.

You (6:25 PM): Look, I hate asking for help.

You (6:26 PM): But I'm going to get kicked out of my house because I can't afford to live here anymore.

You (6:26 PM): Would it be possible to stay with you or Tori for a little bit, you know, so I  have somewhere to live and can actually get some work

There. You did it. You set your phone down and waited for a few seconds. Your heart was going so fast and you were close to tears. A couple minutes later, you heard another vibration from your phone.

sansational (6:29 PM): paps would love to have you stay. bring whatever you want.

You nearly cried from happiness. This man you had barely met was being so nice as to let you live with them.

You (6:29 PM): Oh my gosh thank you so much! I'll be over in like 15 minutes.

sansational (6:29 PM): alright, sounds like a plan.

You then took your backpack, the one that you normally used for school, and put some things in it. A few pairs of clothes, toiletries, phone and DS charger, drawing book and pens, as well as your favorite blanket, pillow and stuffed animal to sleep with (don’t judge!), and a couple other things. If you needed anything else, you could just walk back for now. You left your dorm and nearly ran to Sans and Papyrus’ house.

You knocked on the door and almost immediately, Papyrus opened the door and took you into a huge bear hug. You tried to return the hug, but it was clear Papyrus was way stronger than you. You got to feel his outfit (it was the exact same one as the last two times you’ve seen him??). It felt like plastic, and the emblem on it was sewn on with felt. The scarf felt real, though. On his face was a huge grin.

“IT IS SO NICE TO SEE YOU, HUMAN! SANS TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE STAYING WITH US FOR A WHILE, AND I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IS AWESOME! IT’S LIKE HAVING A SLEEPOVER EVERY NIGHT!”

“It’s great to see you too, Papyrus. I’m just going to try to stay here until I can get back on my feet, you know?”

“ALRIGHT, HUMAN! I AM GLAD TO HELP! IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK.”

“Thanks.”

“hey, you want somewhere to put that stuff?” Sans asked, gesturing to your backpack.

“Sure.” You replied, and followed Sans upstairs. He led you to a door and opened it.

“this is my room. sorry for all the mess, i tried to make it at least look somewhat liveable for ya.”

“Don’t worry about it. You know, I can just stay on the couch. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“don’t sweat it, kid. I normally end up on the couch anyway, cause of my late shifts and all.”

“Okay, thanks. For everything.”

“no sweat kid, besides, ever since I asked paps, its all he could talk about.” Sans said as a blue light filled his eye socket and he just sort of disappeared. Monsters could usually use magic, could the guy teleport or something?

You looked around the room. It definitely wasn’t orderly, but you could relate. Your room wasn't much better. You saw a bed on one corner, a dresser on another, and other than that, there wasn't too much in the room. You took out your chargers and plugged them into an outlet in the wall. You decided to go back downstairs to see what the skeletons were up to.

“AH, HUMAN! I HOPE YOU HAVE MADE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE IN SANS’ ROOM, MESSY AS IT MAY BE. IT IS QUITE LATE. DO YOU WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH US?”

“Sure, thanks Paps. What's for dinner?”

“SPAGHETTI, OF COURSE!”

“I hope you like spaghetti, kid. its all this guy knows how to make.” Sans said with a wink.

“I do like spaghetti, but I can also cook other things for you guys if you'd like.”

“that'd be cool.”

Papyrus brought out three bowls with spaghetti in them. One was blue and one was orange, no doubt for Sans and Papyrus. The other one was a pale lavendar. You thanked Papyrus and then he sat down.

“alright, well  _ bone _ apetit.”

You and Sans tried to stifle a laugh at that while Paps just sighed.

“LET'S JUST EAT…”

You took the fork from your bowl and took a tentative bite. The taste was… almost indescribable. It had a sweet aftertaste for some reason, and after looking closer to your bowl, you noticed the spaghetti had a little bit of edible glitter in it. Alright.

You took a look at Sans. He was eating it, but where did it go? If he really was just a skeleton, where did the food go? You made a mental note to ask about that.

To be honest, the spaghetti wasn't bad. Papyrus ate all of it really fast, then ran to the couch.

“What’s got you in such a hurry?”

“METTATON’S SHOW IS COMING ON!”

Huh. So even monsters were amazed by Mettaton.

“go ahead without me. i’m just gonna finish eating.”

Well, some monsters at least. You smiled at Sans. He still wore that same huge smile like always. You both did finish up your dinners and got on the couch. Sans ended up in the middle. You did realize that this couch was maybe not intended for three people at once, and as such, you and Sans were somewhat close to each other. It was okay though. Your gaze shifted to the television, where Mettaton was. It seemed so weird to have seen him just a few nights ago, and now to be watching him on TV. I mean, it was also pretty weird to be living in the skelebros’ house, but it was still great.

The show was a musical. It was a sad tale about a robot in a dress whose partner had just passed. It was quite sad but then the robot (played by Mettaton, obviously) pulled out a chainsaw and started chasing people. The weirdest part about it though, was that as he chased people, he sang a sad song about his fallen partner. It was… interesting. You looked over at Sans and he was already asleep. Figures.


	9. A Day With a Couple of Your Buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus is as energetic as ever and Sans is as chill as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Optima_Chama, SansFangirl4life, ASURAtheDemon, 11newells, MyBrokenSoul, Akitothefox and five guests for leaving kudos. It provides great motivation to write for you.

You woke up the next morning in Sans’ bed.

You turned to your side and looked at the alarm clock on Sans’ dresser. It read 8:05.

You decided to get up. You were still wearing the same clothes as last night. You switched into a pair of lounge clothes and walked downstairs. Papyrus wasn’t even there. You presumed he had gone to his job. There was a kettle on the stove with some water in it, but it had been left a while ago. You turned back on the stove and went upstairs to grab your container of cocoa mix. You walked back downstairs and made a slice of peanut butter toast while the water was heating up. You got a mug and made some cocoa. You turned off the stove and grabbed your food to eat at the table.

You were sitting there for about ten minutes on your phone and eating when the door practically burst open. You heard Undyne’s unmistakable yell as she and Papyrus came in.

“Alright Paps, I'll see you tomorrow! Wait, you didn't tell me the human--

“______” you offer.

“You didn't tell me ______ was staying over!”

“OH, YES. HE IS GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US FOR A LITTLE WHILE. IT IS LIKE A LONG SLEEPOVER!”

“Alright, well see ya Papyrus! See ya punk!” Undyne called as she left.

“Hey Paps. What's up?”

“NOT MUCH. UNDYNE AND I WERE COOKING TOGETHER. AND THIS TIME SHE DIDN'T BURN HER HOUSE DOWN!”

“Uh, nice.” You said, passively contemplating the fact that Papyrus had said “this time”. “So what are you doing today?”

“I AM HERE TO CHANGE INTO MY UNIFORM. I SHOULD BE HEADED DOWN TO ASGORE’S FLOWER SHOP. OH! DO YOU WANT TO MEET HIM?”

You shrug. “Sure. Wasn't planning on doing too much today.”

“ALRIGHTY! I’M GOING TO CHANGE AND THEN WE CAN HEAD RIGHT OUT!”.

You decided to change as well. You settled on a blue pair of shorts and a graphic tee. You headed downstairs to put some footwear on and Papyrus was already there, ready to go. He was wearing a huge white apron over his normal clothes. The apron had a nametag on it that said “THE GREAT PAPYRUS”.  Of course he did.

“LET’S GO, HUMAN!”.

It wasn't until you got outside that you realized that when he said “let's go”, he meant you would be running. And Papyrus was fast. You struggled to keep up, and it seemed that he could tell that you were having trouble. “ARE YOU HAVING TROUBLE, HUMAN?”

“Y-yeah… Maybe we… could take a breeAAAAK!” Papyrus picked you up mid-sentence. This skeleton was crazy strong. He continued running, and for a second you had to imagine how you two must look, this tall, grinning skeleton carrying a human bridal-style, and the human is seemingly okay with this. Oh well. This went on for about ten minutes, until he slowed down and gently let you down.

“Um, thanks. By the way, you have a car, don't you? Why didn't we take that?”

Papyrus stood taller and said “THE EXERCISE IS HOW I AM SO STRONG. AND SO FAST. AND SO GREAT.”

“You are very great, Papyrus.”

You heard a deep voice. “Ah, Papyrus! There you are. An hour and a half early, as usual. Who’s this human?”

You turned to look at the… monster. He appeared somewhat similar to Toriel. He had large, curly horns, golden hair and a long, golden beard. He had a large white apron that looked like Papyrus’. He was quite large. Even before you read his name tag, you knew who he was.

“Asgore? I'm ______. A friend of Papyrus’.”

“Ah, you're that ______ fellow that Papyrus won't stop talking about. Well howdy! I hope we can get to know each other well.”

You smiled. This person seemed to be quite nice. You two shook hands, and you noticed how strong his grip was.

“Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can do since I'm here?”

“Well, I was just going to have Papyrus running deliveries today, I don't really think we need too many people here… you can go with him on his deliveries if you’d like.”

“No offense, but I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to keep up with him. He had to carry me part-way here!” Papyrus was looking proud.

Asgore chuckled. “Oh, well we usually use the company truck for deliveries. Makes it a bit easier, right?” Asgore pointed at a white truck with a huge floral design on the side.

Embarrassed, you shrugged and smiled. “That’ll work, then.”

You, Papyrus and Asgore put about a dozen orders in the back of the truck and then got ready to go. As you were going over to it you heard Asgore’s voice.

“Hold on. Can you wear this, please?” Asgore was holding out a uniform similar to his and Papyrus’, albeit more human-sized. “It's our rental. Don't worry, it hasn't been worn yet.”

“Alright.” You put the uniform on over your tee, and waved bye to Asgore. Papyrus was already waiting in the car. He was “wearing” sunglasses (he taped them to the side of his skull?) and had the windows rolled down.

“READY, HUMAN? WE HAVE TO BE QUICK ABOUT OUR TASK TODAY.”

“You got in. “Alrighty, Papyrus. Let's go.”

Paps was a very fast driver, even in this huge truck. He was still a safe driver, just that he liked the gas a little too much.

“I SEE YOUR EYES ARE WIDE FROM MY DRIVING SKILLS! DO I IMPRESS YOU THAT MUCH?”

“Y-yeah Paps! You’re the best!

“IT IS NICE TO KNOW YOU ARE SO SMART, HUMAN! OF COURSE I AM GREAT! WE WILL MAKE THESE DELIVERIES IN RECORD TIME!”

Only a couple minutes later, Papyrus parked at a house in a cul-de-sac. He quickly opened his door, ran out, grabbed a set of plants from the back, and ran to the door. You decided to get out and watch up close. You stood about three feet behind him.

Soon, the door creaked open slowly to reveal an little, sweet old lady.

“Ah, these must be the flowers for my granddaughter! It’s her birthday.”

“GOOD MORNING, FELLOW FLOWER ENTHUSIAST!” Papyrus’ voice clearly started this poor lady so bad. “WE ARE HERE TO DELIVER YOUR PURCHASE. SIGN HERE, PLEASE.” Papyrus said, extending a clipboard to the lady. She was clearly shocked, but she managed to regain her composure and sign. She took her set of flowers.

“Thank you boys. You’re such sweet people.”

“THANK YOU, MA’AM! HAVE A GREAT DAY!”

As you walked back to the truck you turned to Paps.

“Dude, you really need to work on your inside voice.”

 

\-- Later… --

 

It was about dinner time. Papyrus was about to start cooking, but you volunteered instead.

“It’s alright, Paps. Let me cook for you this time.”

“ALRIGHT… BUT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it.” Papyrus wasn’t completely convinced. 

“It’s got pasta in it.” Papyrus started to relax.

You were going to make a tuna-noodle casserole. It was a staple for you in your college life. Easy to make, and tasted good. After everything was all set and you put the tray in the oven, you went to go check on the skelebros.

Unbeknownst to you, while you were lost in thought cooking, Papyrus had cleaned the whole house, sans his brother’s room.

Meanwhile, Sans teleported onto the inside doormat. Scaring the bejeebus out of you for a second, then letting you catch your breath, Sans looked sorry. “oops, sorry about that. shouldve warned you first.”

You took a deep breath. “It’s alright. Just coming back from work?”

Sans grinned. “yep. it’s real tiring, doing basically nothing all day.”

You smiled back. “Alright. Dinner will be about fifteen minutes.”

“thanks.”

Sans just kicked back on the couch and you sat down next to him. While you were sitting there, you weren’t really paying attention to the TV. You could only notice that Sans was shifting closer to you. He ended up putting an arm around your shoulder. It felt warm, like last time. You felt a compulsive want to lean in on him, so you did. It felt really good to have such physical contact. His skeletal body was somehow soft and warm, moreso than you think the jacket could accomplish on its own. Probably magic.

Sans leaned over a bit and asked quietly, “so how are you doing? feeling a bit better from yesterday?”

You looked up at him. His face looked quite relaxed.

“Yeah. Thank you so much for letting me stay here.”

“don’t worry about it.”

“I was thinking about walking back over to my dorm tomorrow to grab my laptop. Would you mind coming with me?”

“no prob.”

“Thanks, Sans.” You leaned in on him a little further. He was just so nice to be around. His relaxing aura plus the surprising warmth and softness were just amazing.

You got jolted back into reality when the oven started beeping.

“That’s the food. Gotta go take it out.” You got up, much to Sans’ dismay. You took out the dish, got out bowls, and started serving, then you walked over to Sans.

“Dinner’s ready. Sans, do you know where Paps is?”

Sans simply shrugged and then, speak of the devil, the door opened and Papyrus came in. 

“Oh, there you are. Dinner is ready. Come eat!”

Everyone sat down at the table. Papyrus eyed the dish quizzically.

“Paps, just eat it. Please? It's pretty good.”

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other, shrugged, and each took a bite.

“damn.”

“WOWIE, HUMAN! YOU ARE A VERY GOOD CHEF! YOU MUST TEACH ME YOUR CULINARY EXPERTISE!”

“yeah, this stuff is great. no offense, paps, but it beats spaghetti every night. you mind cooking for us more often? maybe you and paps switch every other dinner?”

You beamed at all the positive compliments about your food. You hadn't really cooked for others besides your mom, and well, she was a bit judgemental. “Thanks! And I don't mind cooking. It's a lot of fun, to be honest.”

“it's a good idea to have more than one person cooking all the time around here. i think that this is way pasta-due.”

“BROTHER. DO NOT TAINT THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS!”

“Nah, it's alright Paps. He won't get to me,  _ roast _ assured.”

“OH NO. NOT YOU TOO!”

“eh. that one was quite  _ half-baked _ .”

“Hey! Stop  _ grill _ ing me about this!”

“I AM LEAVING UNTIL YOU CAN FIND BETTER CONVERSATION TOPICS!”

“Man, what got his blood  _ boiling _ ?”

“hey, it wasn't your turn! no fair.’

“Aw, sorry for  _ cut _ ting.”

“ _ oven  _ so, it wasn’t good  _ conduct _ .”

You couldn’ t help laughing at that. “Two in one sentence? Alright, you win.”

“heh, i always do.” You two stood there for a minute. “do you wanna go check on papyrus?”

“Nah, I think it's best…”

Sans stared at you.

“...to let him  _ simmer _ .”

Sans stared at you a little bit longer, then burst out laughing.

“damn. caught me off guard there.”

You walked upstairs and said goodnight to Sans.

“Well, see you tomorrow. You're going to take me to my dorm at one, right?”

“yep. don't worry about it kiddo.”

“Alright. Night.”

As you walked into your room, you swear you could still hear Sans’ voice a little from the couch.

“I won't fork-et.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. If you wouldn't mind leaving comments and/or kudos, that would be great motivation.


	10. Brayden is a Dick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brayden is a dick. And Sans is amazing. And which many, many people are also dicks.
> 
> [Tw] just some angsty shit, you've been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank-you to Somebodys_Nobody, Asterxsk and five guests for giving kudos! It really helps give me motivation to keep going!
> 
> Enjoy!

You woke up late.

You could tell because Papyrus was long gone, hanging out with Undyne today, but you weren't too late, because Sans was still sleeping.

You went back in your room to grab clothes when your cellphone rang. It was your mom. Sighing, you hit 'Accept Call’.

“_____? It's your mom. How are you doing?”

“Hey, mom. I'm doing fine. How's it going with you?”

“I'm doing fine, but I'm worried about you. I got a call from your college this morning saying you got kicked out because you didn't pay your rent. Do you need to stay with me again?”

NO. You did NOT need to live with her again.

“Oh, yeah. It's all good. I'm staying with two of my friends. They're really cool.”

“Oh, that's a relief. I'm so glad you have people to go to. Much better than having to be around monsters.”

You recoiled for a second.

“I'm sorry. I must have misheard you, I think the phone connection cut for a second.”

She seemed skeptical. “I was saying, that it was good that you had people to go to, so you didn't have to be around monsters.”

What the hell? You decided to play along, you could tell her the truth some other time.

“The people I'm living with are really nice, so don't worry about me.”

“Alright honey. Well, call back if you need anything. Don't forget about Thanksgiving, alright?”

“I won't. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

The call dropped.

You walked out of your room and made some breakfast with hot cocoa. Coffee was never a huge thing but cocoa, that's something else. You sighed. Why did people -- your mom specifically -- have to hate monsters? You couldn't understand. Monsters have been nothing but kind to you. You casually wondered if there was a word for it.

You stuck with monsterphobia.

You noticed Sans hadn't taken up the whole couch, so you squeezed in there with him. As you ate, you looked at his face. It was still stuck in that everlasting grin. You also noticed that he didn't have eyelids, his skull magically contorted to close and open the eyes. Weird.

As you watched him, you thought about how great of a friend he’d been so far. Unlike basically all the human ‘friends’ you made, he seemed to legitimately care about you. It was nice.

“so are you just going to stare, or…”

You jumped back and flushed with embarrassment.

“You were watching me the whole time… Wow, that's embarrassing.”

Sans shrugged and sat up. His eyelights slowly lit brighter as he did so. You finished up your breakfast and kept sipping cocoa.

“so, umm… let me get some coffee real quick and we can head to your dorm.”

“Oh, yeah, whenever you’re ready. I don’t have many plans today,”

“Alright.”

You two sat next to each other on the couch, sipping your various drinks. It was nice and calming.

“So, I was wondering something. You and Papyrus eat and drink, but you’re skeletons. How does that work, exactly?”

Sans just stared at you blank-faced. Then suddenly he just started to wave his fingers in the air and say “mmmmmmmaaaagic.”

You smiled and rolled your eyes. “Of course it is.”

Sans threw on his hoodie over his shirt and walked up to you. “ready to go?”

You nodded, and put on your shoes. You went to reach for the door.

“hey, don't worry about that. I know a shortcut. just take my hand.” Sans held out his left hand to you. Intrigued, you decided to stand to his side and take his hand in your right. His hand was rough like you expected, though his hand did have a bit of give to it.

“okay, hold on tight, okay?” You squeezed harder and nodded. You saw Sans’ left eye glow blue and suddenly, your stomach jumped. Your vision turned into a black void, and you felt like you were falling backwards, doing flips the whole time. It was completely disorienting, and your anxiety started acting up. The only things you could feel for sure we're the chilling aura of this black void you were in, and the solidity of Sans’ hand. You turned to him and saw his face, one eye socket dark and vacant, the other one flickering between yellow and blue.

Your vision suddenly fades to your front door of your dorm, and the spinning suddenly stops. If you weren't holding Sans’ hand, you likely would've fallen over from the sudden dizziness that followed. He went and caught you. “sorry about that. 'forgot how disorienting it can be.”

Your dizziness faded rather quickly and you stood back up. Once you felt secure, you released Sans’ hand. “It's all good. So is that your power? You've got those “shortcuts”?”

“i guess you could say that.” He snapped his fingers and disappeared. You then heard him behind you. “It’s a pretty _handy_ ability.”

You smiled and groaned, covering your face with your hand. “I’ll admit, I wasn't expecting that.”

You walked up to the stairs. “My room is on the third floor.” By the time you had opened the stairwell door, he had already teleported away. You walked up the stairs to find Sans. He was talking to someone when you opened the door. The person turned to you when you opened the stairwell door.

Brayden.

“____? Where have you been?”

“I..uh…” You struggled to think of a way to word it without mentioning your monetary situation. Brayden was always a dick to you, you didn’t want him to know. “I just moved in with some other friends. I just came back to grab more of my stuff.”

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so? Say, your friends, are they here, at this college?”

You eyed Sans. He shrugged a little.

You gestured to Sans. “I mean, one of them is here right now with me.”

He seemed taken aback. “THIS is what you’re living with? Come on. Why can’t you live with… your _human_ friends?”

You raised an eyebrow. “What’s so wrong with living with him?”

He walked towards you and whispered in your ear. “IT is a monster. There’s no way IT is actually trying to be nice to you. Got some sort of plan or something.”

You walked away a few steps, and turned to face him.

“For your information, Sans and his brother have shown me more hospitality than anyone else here, especially you. You always hated me. Don’t pretend to care just to bash on monsters who have done nothing wrong.” You turned away and took Sans’ hand. “Come on, Sans. We’ve got better things to worry about.”

Brayden was speechless as you two walked away.

As you two turned a corner, Sans quietly talked to you.

“you ok, kid? seemed awfully defensive.”

“Nah, he was just a dick. I wish I had told him off like that a while ago.”

Sans just nodded.

“So, here’s my dorm. I lived alone, but I think I have the key right here… … … Ah! Here it is!” You held up a custom key made of a shiny purple metal. You put it in the lock and opened the door.

…

…

And immediately went wide eyed.

“No. No. Nononono. There’s no way this is real.”

Sans suddenly appeared concerned. “what’s up, kid?” He looked in, and his eyelights went small.

“... kid. I get the feeling this isn’t how you left your dorm.”

You shook your head. You couldn’t believe it.

Someone… had vandalized your whole dorm. As you walked in, you had to be careful to step on the shards of shattered cups and plates and bowls. Your kitchen area was completely destroyed. You noticed something black sticking up out of the sink. You were just thinking about everything when it hit you.

“My laptop…”

You ran into the kitchen area and carefully pulled the object out of the filled sink. The bag was heavy and dripping wet. You felt your composure begin to break even further as you unzipped the bag and pulled out your laptop.

“shit.” Sans said, looking at your situation. “I mean, who knows. it might still work.”

As you pulled out the laptop, at least two cups of water had to come pouring out of your laptop. You tried opening the laptop.

It was fried to hell.

You set it on the counter, now sobbing. There was nothing you could do now to stop it. You felt a light energy pulse and Sans had his arm around you.

“hey, kiddo, it's gonna be alright. I'm here for ya.”

You couldn't stop yourself. You turned and hugged Sans, face deep in his chest. You let out a muffled “thanks” as he held you close and rubbed your back.

“I promise, we’ll find whoever did this… and I'll give them o n e h e l l o f a b a d t i m e.

You looked up at Sans. His eyesockets were completely pitch black.

“Sans.” You said. He didn't move at all. You said his name again, louder. “SANS!”

He snapped back into reality, and his eyelights glowed white again. He looked back at you, concerned. “sorry. I… uh… guess I got carried away.”

You hugged Sans more. “It’s ok.”

You stood like this for a few seconds, softly sobbing into Sans’s hoodie when you realized something.

You quickly bolt off, running to your sleeping area, tears clouding your vision. You didn't even realize all the broken plates and cups you were stepping on, thus shattering further. You ran to your bed, and kneeled down next to it. You kneeled so fast it was more like you pulled your legs out from under yourself, landed harshly on your knees, slid a few feet, and collided with your bedside table. You fumbled to open the drawer and pull out the picture inside.

Your vision started to clear up, and you tried to focus on the photograph you were holding in your hand. Steadily, the picture of your father began to come into more and more focus, and you could start to see all the parts of the image. His dark hair, his square jaw…

… The crack going straight through the center of the photograph that split into a spiderweb that coarsed through the entire glass…

You held the photo to your chest and curled up. You just couldn’t handle it anymore. You had your head to your knees and was crying again. You felt Sans wrap his arm around you again, the warmth of his body the only good part of this entire situation.

“alright, kid. we’ve been here too long. let’s get you out of here.”

You felt that familiar sensation of infinitely falling backwards, but this time, It was way easier. You’re not sure if it was because Sans was holding you so close or if it was because you had already done this once more today. The trip seemed so much shorter, and then the backwards falling abruptly stopped with you landing on the couch, dizzy. Sans was to your left, arm still around you. You sat up, revealing the picture that was laying on your knees. Sans looked at it, and held out his other arm to you. You turned, accepted his embrace, and he held you close to his chest. It was here where his warmth seemed strongest, right up against his chest, where your heart would be. It was here where you felt the comfort to cry into his coat, all while he was patting your back, pulling you close, and whispering, “kiddo, it’s going to be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, etc. Thanks!


End file.
